


Sweet surrender

by SilentPaws



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentPaws/pseuds/SilentPaws
Summary: After a hard night in the ER Callie and Arizona head home.





	Sweet surrender

Blue scrubs rushed, filling the ER with ordered panic as patients streamed through the doors. Young and old, bloodied, broken. Green and blue jerseys lay tattered on the floor, blood clumping and pooling around the trollies. Crush injuries cried out in pain, a small girl standing sentinel in silence as the surgeons set to work.

Callie surveyed the carnage, took a deep breath, and plunged right in beside Mark. Quips fell away as they focused on the woman. Chest X-Rays showed massive trauma, and her shallow breaths barely registered above the noise. Scalpels and scissors cut away the Russell Wilson playoff special jersey, blood soaking into the blue paper. 

Despite their best efforts the woman continued to crash, the monitor bleeping morosely as they hurried to stem the bleed. Callie took a deep breath, pushing the adrenalin to one side. “We need to get her the OR stat. Page Bailey and tell her the patient is on the way.”

A nurse nodded, and busily carried out her instruction. They all carried on trying to stabilise the woman, whose eyes now rolled back into her head. Mark checked her vitals, and pointed to the door, “We need to get her on the table, stat!”  
Soon enough they were on their way, the lift creaking open, and Mark disappeared alongside the woman. Callie wanted to get into the OR, but Owen’s determined wave to her dragged her back into the fray. Bodies and patients became a blur as residents and interns sought her attention with broken legs, arms, and other assorted bones. 

Trauma and coffee heightened her senses, and as she watched Arizona finish reading a set of charts they shared a brief smile. It pushed everything back, butterflies and memories of the night before flowing over and around the orchestrated medicine. That woman.

More bodies piled through the door, contusion, concussions, head trauma. On they worked, mending the broken bodies, doing what they could for the dying. Hours flashed by as on they all struggled to bring the situation under control.  
Then, as the sun rose and brought relief to some and dread news to others the last of the patients was shifted to the wards and into the OR.

Callie checked her watch, and slumped against the nurses’ station. Her mind played back each patient, and she was certain that she had done her best for each one. Yes, of that she was certain. As the adrenalin subsided, tiredness crept up, and as Arizona returned a chart to a nurse, they shared a weary glance.

Something in the moment drew them in, and in their shared hug they just wanted sleep. Neither cared, anywhere to curl up and relieve the tiredness.   
As they stumbled from the hospital across the road, they shared moments from the night before, sneaking a kiss as they reached the from of the apartment building. The lift was slow, slow enough for tired hands to entwine around tired waists, and for tired lips to kiss in lingering moments.

For a moment the world shut out, compacting to a singular kiss, long and shared. There world spun on the axis of their movements, all else forgotten. 

Ding.

Reluctantly they broke apart, scrabbling for keys, and as they slammed the door shut behind them hands, cloud nine found as hand touched skin. Slowly, oh so slowly they teased, lips locked, lips bitten, eyes only for each other.  
Kicking off shoes, tops descended onto the carpet, hands discovering new countries even after all this time. Tiredness lingered, sleep a siren calling, yet desire traced kisses down toned skin. Passion built, slithered and caressed. Each touch heightened the moment, bringing each other to the edge.

Onto the bed they fell backwards, last clothing discarded, tired eyes lusting, wanting. Each knew the other, exploring, finding newness in the moment. Fingers danced over spots that drew forth gasps and moans.

A clarion call, “Don’t stop!” 

So they didn’t. Blonde hair dripped with sweat, brown hair caked Callie’s back. In unison they explored ever onwards, finding those spots that drew back the morning into moaning ecstasy.

Then Arziona’s fingers danced slow circles, each tender and delicate, Callie biting her lip in exquisite pleasure, riding all the waves, all the shudders, and then, burying her head into Arizona’s shoulder, she let out a cry of utter pleasure. 

One by one the world aligned and in the shared moment Arizona’s back went ridged as pleasure wracked every part of her. Pleasure swept over them both, and closing their eyes they tasted the night forever.   
Sweetly surrendering to their tiredness they collapsed into the covers, curled up into one another.

Sleep.


End file.
